


drinks

by hunntea



Series: pieces [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Falling In Love, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and his team have some downtime and drink together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drinks

When he drinks with his squad the first time, Levi is quiet. It isn’t awkward, not really, because his team is close.

They drink in celebration. They celebrate that they have lived another day, they celebrate that they have taken safety inside four walls outside of their homes in the Titan’s area, and they celebrate each other. The light in the room is low, but not too low that they cannot see each other. There is a warm, yellowish glow around the room.

He examines all of their faces while they are concentrated on each other. Eld and Gunther seemed to be handling themselves well. Neither of their faces have a glow. They would be going back and forth all night, seeing who could outdrink the other. It’s a friendly competition, something that they probably did with each other during their cadet days before the survey corps.

“Take one more swig for the team, ‘Second in Command’!” Gunther says between laughs. He pushes the bottle towards the taller gentlemen, and he grabs it by the neck.

Eld thrusts the bottle into the air. “To us!” Then, takes another gulp of the warm liquid. The whole team minus their captain yell happily, encouraging him to drink another.

Levi’s eyes travel to Oluo. He’s handling himself as well, but Levi could tell by the way his cheeks take on a pink hue that he is already almost completely drunk. His lips purse in thought; how many drinks did he have? His mind goes on another thought; maybe he should have been taking note of how many drinks each of his subordinates have taken for future reference.

Then his eyes land on Petra. He doesn’t remember her drinking as much as the rest of them. She probably has had just as much to drink as he has. Still, her face takes on the same shade as Oluo. He notices that she seems more relaxed, happier even. She never looks this laid back when on a mission or when they are together. A smile tries to tug its way to his lips, but he purses them. Petra notices.

“Is everything alright, Captain?” Her voice doesn’t sound the same. She doesn’t sport her usual tone. To Levi’s ears it sounds smooth, alluring; a bedroom voice.

And suddenly Levi feels his face become warm. It feels like the temperature in the room has shot up and his hand comes up to his neck to loosen his cravat. Their eyes lock for a second, and he could swear she was giving him a secret message only he could interpret. Her eyes are glazed over and she bats her lashes way too many times in that moment. He decides it is better to look at the floor instead. _Too many drinks_ he thinks. He squeezes the half-filled bottle in his hand.

The room quiets.

Levi clears his throat and sets his half-finished bottle on the table. “I think I’ve had enough to alcohol for tonight.”

Laughter surrounds the room again. “Light weight!” the men chant in good fun. Levi doesn’t blame them for their behavior. They’re drunk after all.

Petra’s elbow makes contact with the table, and she props her chin to lay atop the palm of her hand. Her head tilts a little and she smiles at him. Levi makes it a mission to not look at his strawberry-blonde haired subordinate for the rest of the evening.


End file.
